


Si fuera mi última semana en el mundo

by Aries_Saint (FreakyMusicals_AS)



Series: Chismes del Santuario (One-shots) [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyMusicals_AS/pseuds/Aries_Saint
Summary: Shion sabe que morirá en siete días, las estrellas en Star Hill así se lo han señalado. Sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer, y sabe que morirá asesinado, pero no sabe por quién ni cómo. Lo único que se le ocurre hacer para llevar la espera y aceptar el hecho de su inminente muerte es escribir a Dohko, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida. Estas son las cartas de la última semana en su vida.
Relationships: Aries Shion/Libra Dohko
Series: Chismes del Santuario (One-shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Si fuera mi última semana en el mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemini_in_tauro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/gifts).



> Este fic es viejito y prueba del momento en el que mis fics dejaron de ser niños de instituto enamorándose (Ah, tiempos aquellos de mi primer Patonejo gracias al que conocí a Dannie y luego a ti, Gem) a ser puro Canon Divergence, Canon Deep y Angsty Crossover (sin mencionar los lemon, wink wink). Anyways, es viejito pero lo revisé y quise publicarlo aquí, porque quiero estar decentemente activo en esta cuenta y en agradecimiento por el buen tiempo amando la parejita y la invitación para Ao3, se lo regalo en esta plataforma, Gem-san. Espero te guste si no lo recordabas (como yo).

**Si fuera mi última semana en el mundo**

_Domingo_

Dohko, amigo mío. Bueno, amigos y todo lo demás que hemos sido a través de los años, las décadas, los siglos. Esto es lo último que leerás de mí, y estoy cien por ciento seguro. No sabría explicártelo, y no quiero perder tampoco tiempo, papel y tinta haciéndolo, pero esta semana moriré. Quisiera contarte seis recuerdos, seis relatos que me hacen feliz, que me aseguran que tuve una vida plena; y que, con las limitaciones de mi alcance y mis capacidades, capacité este Santuario (mi patria adoptiva y la razón de mi larga vida) tan bien como pude. Prométeme que no vendrás conmigo, Dohko. Tienes que prometérmelo como amigo, y como caballero, te lo ordeno. Me iré el próximo domingo, y las estrellas no dan presagios de una muerte tranquila en cama, así que no tomes venganza. Dile a Mu cuánto le quiero, y cuida que llegue a ser un joven caballero valeroso, poderoso y magnífico, como lo ha sido de alumno.

Cuando los detalles de mi muerte se aclaren, porque las estrellas son ambiguas y poco o nada comentan de pormenores, cuando eso esté resuelto, llorarás mi muerte. Hasta entonces, debes continuar mostrándole el camino a mi discípulo y a los otros caballeros. Por Athena, por la tierra y los humanos. Por nosotros, Dohko. Por nosotros también debes seguir luchando.

_Lunes_.

Anoche, tarde, muy tarde, me di cuenta de que mi primera carta en esta especie de diario para ti fue más un regaño que lo que quiero decirte. Tampoco te expliqué el por qué no pongo fecha, y es lo que planeo hacer de inmediato.

No sé si recuerdes aquella primera vez que nos conocimos. Yo practicaba telequinesis lanzando piedras de lado a lado, y tu llegaste saltando, te interpusiste en la trayectoria de mi tiro, y yo no fui lo suficientemente rápido al desviar la piedra, así que te fracturé un brazo. Por Athena, Dohko, éramos apenas unos niños y ya estabas haciéndome perder la cabeza, aunque en una manera distinta a cómo lo hiciste en todos los años que siguieron a ese encuentro. En fin, lo recuerdo porque te pusiste allí para que yo no aplastara un hormiguero con mi tiro. Recuerdo que te gritaba diciendo que poco importaban unas hormigas, y tú me empujaste, diciendo que debía disculparme de inmediato. Tu mano dolió entonces, recordándote que estabas herido, y yo te la vendé y te llevé a buscar ayuda. Estuviste renegando por una semana entera en la que, sin saber por qué, no me movía del lado de tu catre. Decías que preferías no saber qué tan bien o mal estabas, ni cuando pasaban o no quienes te atendían, porque eso te recordaba que te dolía. Empecé a recibir tus informes. Era un jodido niño y ya me obligabas a ser responsable por ti, pero con los años empecé a adorar eso.

Traigo esto a colación, porque sé que las cartas demorarán en llegar hasta China cuando las envíe, y no pondré fechas específicas, porque pueden demorar unas cuantas semanas o casi medio año, y sé que no has cambiado. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que prefieres no enterarte de cuál fue mi última semana en el mundo, así como no lo sabrá nadie. Sólo tienes que saber que esta última semana sólo pienso en ti y en Mu, y en que agradezco que estés lejos, por primera vez en estos dos siglos, porque sé que si estuvieras aquí querrías cambiar mi destino, pero no puedes, y eso sólo te haría más daño. Debes aprender a aceptar que a veces no puedes lanzarte en medio de la trayectoria de la roca, no soy un hormiguero y no puedes salvarme… lamento decírtelo.

_Martes_

Hoy no hay mucho para contar. Fue extraño porque tuve una audiencia con los santos de oro. La mayoría son tan puros… tan tiernos. He estado pensando acerca de mi sucesor, y se los dejé saber a los de la orden dorada. Hoy les hablé al respecto, con la excusa de que Athena pronto vendrá a la tierra, y que habría que tener ese plan como respaldo en la guerra santa. Sin embargo, ahora sólo yo sé la verdad. Me voy, Dohko, no estaré para guiarlos en la guerra Santa, y es por eso que te necesitarán más que nunca.

No pude dejar de mirar a Mu todo el tiempo. Es un niño aún, y yo quisiera salvarlo de ese destino. ¿Recuerdas lo feliz que me hizo encontrarlo en Jamir y salvarlo? Lo encontré en una visita a la torre de Jamir de rutina. Durante toda mi vida me gustó hacerme cargo yo mismo de las cosas, así que iba constantemente a verificar que el lugar estuviese libre de espectros, y entonces lo escuché: el llanto de un bebé en las montañas. Me preocupé mucho porque el aire en Jamir no es para respirar óptimamente, y las montañas son peligrosas e inhóspitas. Estuve buscándole por horas hasta que lo encontré, a punto de caer de una roca saliente a medio peñasco. No sé quién habría dejado un bebé a su suerte de esa manera, pero así fue. Te lo llevé esa misma semana. Viajé a China y te lo presenté, y recuerdo que me dijiste que no tenía tiempo para criar niños, y que sólo hasta que te dije que lo entrenaría para caballero aceptaste que lo llevara a El Santuario.

¡Ay, Dohko! A Mu le queda mucho por crecer y aprender, ¿estarás con él en todo momento? Me lo debes, amigo. Por lo que fuimos y somos, me lo debes. Durante toda la audiencia no pude dejar de mirarlo, y luego le pedí que se fuera a Jamir a controlar el taller por un par de semanas. Es como mi hijo y quizá me deteste después por alejarlo, pero ya te dije que creo que mi muerte será un asesinato, y temo que él también trate de protegerme. ¿Le dirás que sólo lo protegía? ¿Lo cuidarás como otro padre, Dohko?

_Jueves_

No escribí el miércoles y no escribiré mañana tampoco. Tengo muchas cosas por dejar funcionando. Órdenes que dar, decisiones que tomar. Te escribo hoy, tarde (aunque no importa porque no lo leerás hasta después de un buen tiempo), básicamente porque me he decidido a algo que sacudirá nuestro Santuario, y que definitivamente me da miedo, algo de miedo. Quisiera poder confiar al cien por ciento en Saga, el caballero de géminis, como para dejarle mi cargo. Ha sido mucho más eficiente que los demás santos en muchas ocasiones, pero hay algo oscuro y débil en él, algo que no puedo dejar pasar.

Aioros y él son las opciones obvias, y por un tiempo estuve pensando en Saga como el perfecto candidato. En mi mente Aioros había salido de competencia desde un principio, hasta que me di cuenta que había algo en Saga que no podía ignorar. Ese siempre fue mi error ¿no es así? Me obsesiono con fijarme en alguien y luego no puedo evitar sentir que dejo de ver las cosas a mi alrededor. Lo hice contigo y no sé cómo aceptaste que estuviéramos juntos. Desde siempre te dije que me sentía atraído por Albafica, y hasta puse mi vida en riesgo varias veces para acercarme a él, aunque era inútil. Albafica siempre fue una puerta cerrada, pero yo decidía no pensarlo para creer que con un esfuerzo ese obstáculo desaparecería y que las otras cosas pesarían más. Recuerdo que tuve alucinaciones el día de su muerte, y tú te quedaste en Aries cuidando de mí. Yo me expuse a su Sangre por un periodo prolongado, aunque en dosis no letales. Fui terco y quise llevarlo hasta el cementerio sin cubrirlo con mantas o algo para que fuera menos peligroso. Me empeciné en que debía ver su rostro, que me torturaba, hasta que él estuviera en el descanso del terreno de Athena. La enfermedad fue terrible, y cuando creías que agonizaba, te confesaste en todo y yo supe que nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en ti de esa manera. Dohko, lo siento. Y también lamento que cuando me besaste esa noche, por primera vez, te haya llamado por su nombre. Dohko, tengo tantas cosas por las cuales pedirte perdón, y no podré pedírtelo en persona.

De eso, de nosotros, Dohko, aprendí a no ignorar los detalles en las personas. Saga tiene un mal creciente, te lo aseguro. Después de que yo me haya ido y tú leas esto, por favor, ten cuidado de él.

_Sábado_

Técnicamente hago trampa porque empiezo esta carta a las 11:53 del viernes, pero terminará de escribirse el sábado y será enviada, junto a las pasadas, ese mismo día. Dentro de siete minutos empieza mi último día en la tierra, y lo primero que haré será dar a conocer mi decisión. Le deseo suerte y éxitos a Aioros. Tiene un camino por delante, pero contigo, terco y obstinado como eres, no podrá rendirse.

No te rendiste conmigo, y nos trajo los mejores años de nuestras vidas, espero, aunque al menos estoy seguro que de la mía lo fueron. Fue antes de lanzar el ataque final contra el castillo de Hades. Fui a Libra, llorando por el miedo y tú solo me abrazaste y me dijiste que no podías prometerme que todo iría bien. Que no podrías prometerme que no morirías o que yo no moriría. Me dijiste tantas cosas que no escuché, Dohko, pero recuerdo que tus besos y tu cuerpo sobre el mío me dijo todo lo que nunca más necesité oír. Me hacías sentir seguro, y aquello no ha cambiado. Es por eso ahora que muero, ahora que es mi último día en la tierra, y que no puedo mentir diciéndote que no tengo miedo, te pido que me recuerdes como en esa noche. Joven y brioso, pasional, frenético. Soy un viejo, y el sexo desapareció de nosotros desde hace mucho, lo que parecen vidas, y sin embargo, ahora me gustaría tenerte aquí. Porque no me hubiera molestado en ese momento que contigo fuera mi última noche en el mundo, pues la soledad es abrumadora.

Dohko, sólo haz eso: recuérdame. Recuerda que te amé cuánto y cómo pude. Recuérdame como patriarca y toma mi lugar, desde tu puesto y sin asumir formalmente el cargo, porque sé que así lo prefieres. Recuérdame como quien crió a Mu, como su padre, y haz lo que puedas siendo su tío loco y divertido, pero no lo malcríes.

Sólo recuérdame, Dohko, hoy y siempre, porque es mi último día en el mundo y lo único que quiero hacer es recordarte.

* * *

Dohko terminó de leer y estaba devastado. No lloró porque se lo había prometido a la memoria de su amigo desde la carta del _Domingo_. En lugar de eso, tomó una pluma y tinta, y con su mano arrugada y temblorosa, escribió en el revés de la última hoja:

Te recuerdo, Shion, te recuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, quiero agradecerte infinitamente por pasarte a leer mis escritos. Espero sean de tu agrado y cualquier comentario y crítica constructiva son claramente bien recibidos.  
> Love Always, AS <3


End file.
